our sweet nordic colony
by seasaltflavoredsweetpeas
Summary: what happens when the countries start making colonies on the moon. follow the nordics and see how they raise a new personification.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: meet Norna **

A three year old girl walked off the space ship wearing a dark blue dress. Her pale blue eyes widened at her new surroundings and the wind made her platinum blond hair swirl across her curious face.

In front of her stood five young men. She looked at them and went straight to the youngest. He fit the description given to her by one of the space men. About sixteen, grey hair, brown pants and coat, violet eyes, white shirt and scarf, tall lace-up boats, exactly like the astronaut had said.

She pulled a cream colored envelope from her pocket and handed it to him.

…

Iceland looked at the little girl in front of him. Giving a questioning glance to Norway, he took the letter being shoved in his face.

_Dear Mr. Steilsson_

_When we started tariforming Endymion crater we found this little girl. We thought she must be from a different colony because she didn't come on any of our ships, but when we asked her she said she was a personification of our colony._

_We all knew that couldn't be true so we sent her back with the supplies shuttle. We are hoping that you and the rest of the bosses can find out where she's from and send her back home._

_Sincerely your colonist's_

Iceland read the letter and chuckled.

He bent down and looked at the child. "So you're the personification of the colony on Endymion, right?"

She gave a small nod. The other Nordics watched their interaction closely. "They didn't believe me," she muttered looking down. "My name is Norna." And she held out a small, delicate hand.

He took it and shook her hand lightly. "Well, my name is Iceland. I'm the personification of the country we're in now, and this is Norway, Sweden, Denmark, and Finland. They're nations too," he informed, gesturing to the respective countries.

Norna stumbled up to Denmark and widened her arms into a v. "Up?"

Denmark chuckled and reached down, picking up the young child and cradling her in his arms. "So you like me then?" he questioned, and was given a prompt nod as she curled into his chest.

"We should go home now," stated Norway, peering over Sweden to glare at Denmark.

As expected, Denmark didn't even notice the dirty look coming from the Norwegian and instead gave an enthusiastic grin to the stoic man. "Ja, okay Norge lets goes home!" he yelled, earning him another glare from Norway, Sweden and Iceland.

**Hi sea salt hear.**

**this is my first fan fiction so please be nice. I looked around and i couldn't find any fan fictions about space colonies for Hetalia, so I ended up writing this. Please tell me if you know of something else like this, I would love to read it. Norna is my OC, i hope you like her (:**

**I don't like this chapter all that much, i'm not very good at introductions. The next chapter should be better.**

**I don't own Hetalia. **


	2. how Iceland became a big brother

As they walked away from the landing pad and through the halls of office buildings Mr. Puffin flew out of a vacant room and settled on Iceland's shoulder.

Within seconds Norna had jumped down from Denmark's arms and was staring at the puffin. She held out a hand trying to reach the bird. Iceland bent down so she could touch the annoying animal.

Mr. Puffin did not seem to enjoy the petite hand that was ruffling and pulling his feathers. In fact he was highly opposed to it, so he began pecking at Norna.

The girl gave a scream of dismay and jerked her hand away. She then promptly began to sob while Iceland scolded the naughty bird.

Finland hoisted the crying child into his arms and calmed her sobs into sniffles. "Mr. Finland the birdie hurt me," Norna choked out.

"I know sweet heart, but I don't think he liked how you were petting him," soothed the Fin. "You know 'Mr. Finland' is too formal, what should you call us?"

"Big brother," cut in Norway, causing a groan to come from Iceland. "Call us big brother."

"That's a good idea," smiled Finland. "Call me big brother Finland, okay Norna?"

Iceland was almost crying at this point. "No! You can't make her deal with Norway's brother complex! That's just mean!" he yelled.

"Okay Iceland, if she can't call all of us big brother, then you have to" countered Norway with a smirk. This earned him an exasperated sigh and a glare from what was now the second youngest Nordic.

Norna squirmed out of Finland's grasp and scampered over to Iceland. She grabbed onto the front of his dark brown pants, stared up at him with big puppy dog eyes and whispered out "Can I please, please, please call you big brother Mr. Iceland?"

The other Nordics smiled as they watched Iceland melt into a puddle. "Ja, okay you can call me big brother if you really want to, Norna."

The girl smiled up at him. "Hooray! Thank you big brother, now will you pick me up and carry me please?" Iceland laughed and pulled Norna up to him in a hug.

**i still don't own hetalia.**


	3. getting ready

**Chapter 3: getting ready **

Three weeks after bringing Norna back to their home, much to the dislike of their younger sister, the five older Nordics had to go to a world meeting.

"Who will take care of me while you're gone?" she asked as the older boys filled their suitcases.

"y'r c'm'n'g w'th 's,"**1** mumbled Sweden "p'ck s'm t'y's t br'ng."**2**

Norna sighed and walked up to her room as slowly as she could. "_I_ don't _want_ to go _anywhere, I _think that it's just _fine _right _here._" She whined.

Norway spun around with a huff. "Norna, no one else wants to go the meeting either, but we have to because we're nations and you're a colony. So were going to the meeting so that we can represent our people, okay?"

Norna sighed and nodded as she shuffled off to pack some toys.

…

Norna sat up and rubbed her pale blue eyes. The fluffy hotel bed sheets made a nest around her tiny body, and her pink pajamas contrasted with the heavy black blanket that draped over the sides of the bed.

She frowned at the sight of her four sleeping brothers and one empty bed. Where was her favorite brother? In answer to her question the door opened and presented a fully dressed Iceland with the addition of a bed head.

A small mumble came from Denmark and Norway's bed. "I'm guessing you spent the night with Hong Kong, huh."

"Oh, shut up Denmark, what do you think," huffed the Icelander. The Danish man chuckled at his brother-in-law's embarrassment; he was almost as cute as Norway, almost.

Norna was more then confused at this point. What was going on? Who is this Hong Kong person? She simply had to find out.

"Big brother, who's Hong Kong?" she warbled, gaining the attention of the other two awakened nations.

Iceland sent a skull-piercing glare over to the smiling Dane before he sat down on Norna's bed. "Hong Kong is my very special friend, Norna. You're going to meet him today so be nice, okay?" informed Iceland.

"Okay," answered the girl, but she really had no idea what he meant by _special friend. _She decided that her big brother was just too strange to understand.

She felt the bed move out from under her and was snapped out of her thoughts. "We should get you dressed, young lady" said Iceland as he picked her up and carried her over to the bathroom.

…

Norna looked at the dress in front of her with distaste. It was charcoal grey with white lace on the hem and sleeves. "Big brother, don't make me wear that, the lace will be all scratchy." She pouted.

"Come on Norna, you have to look nice for the world meeting," insisted Iceland.

Ten minutes later Iceland had finally convinced her to wear the dress. She begrudgingly slipped into the garment and let the hem fall to her knees in a ripple. She adjusted the tank top sleeves on her shoulder so the lace wouldn't scratch her as much, then she looked directly at her brother and gave him a glare that even Russia would be scared of. "I don't like it," she stated.

The Icelander ignored this comment and began to glide a pare of white socks onto her bare feet. She gave an indignant screech and began to yell "I CAN PUT MY SOCKS AND SHOES ON ALL BY MY SELF!"

She pulled away from him and dashed out of the room. The older Nordics were all shocked by her outburst.

Norway was the first to recover from Norna's temper tantrum and knelt down to her level. "Norna, you can do lots of things all by your self, but why don't you let one of us help you with your shoes and socks so that they're absolutely perfect," he suggested in a cool, soothing voice.

She looked up at him for a moment before turning her head back to the floor. "Fine," she muttered then she sat down on the bed and stuck her foot out demandingly.

Iceland bent down and helped her put on the creamy white socks and shiny black shoes. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

**1) You're coming with us**

**2) Pick some toys to bring**

**Hi, so this is the first time i've done Sweden's accent, so i hope it's not to horrible. it's kind of hard to do so i don't think he'll be talking very much, sorry Sweden fans.**

**and yes, there is some HongIce and DenNor. If you don't support those pairings don't worry i don't plan on putting them in to much, but since there both relatively popular ships i hope no one will mind.**

**i don't own hetalia **


	4. the world meeting

When the Nordics walked into the conference room the first thing they heard were two identical yells. "NORNA!"

The surprised child stumbled back as a pair of toddlers gave her a bone crushing hug.

Finland looked at the creatures that had latched onto his sister. The first looked like a bright red porcupine, the other a chestnut brown fluff ball. Then from under the porcupine a pair of eyes the color of a sunlit leaf looked up at him. The fluff balls honey-mustard orbs did the same, and suddenly two young boys jump into view.

Norna gave a small girlish laugh. "Ignan, Spaniy, you scared me," she giggled giving off a big smile she had obviously picked up from Denmark.

Just then England and Spain walked up. "Well it appears that our moon colonies know each other," commented England.

"Yes, but we don't know them. This is Spaniy," Spain said well gesturing to the boy that Finland had labeled as honey-mustard puff ball.

"Ah, yes and this is Ignan," informed England pointing to the red head.

"Oh well this is…" Iceland started but was cut of.

"Hello, my name is Norna Endymion, it is very nice to meat you. May I ask what your name is?"

England was shocked that a two year old could be so polite, but Spain wasn't and quickly pulled her into a bear hug. "Oh, you are just too cute. My name is Spain and that over there is England,"

Norna could barley breathe in the strong Spaniards embrace and her face was turning blue. Thankfully Iceland noticed and tugged her out of his grip.

A small boy with Germany's hair and Prussia's eyes walked up behind Norna and poked her shoulder. She spun around and gave a wide grin. "Geram, you're here too, that makes me so happy!" she cried, giving him a friendly hug.

He gave a weak smile and hugged her back. "Hi Norna, it's nice to see you again," he mumbled.

"Oh, and who's colony are you?" asked England.

"Oh, I'm Germany's colony, but some day when I'm older I hope to be an independent nation," informed Geram. The older nations laughed at this, Germany was going to have his hands full with this one.

"So, does this mean that most of the moon colonies are boys too?" asked Spain.

Germany walked up to the group and shook his head. "No, look over there, America, Russia, Italy, and France all have female colonies."

They all looked over to the four aforementioned men. It was very hard not to notice the little girls sitting at their feet. They all looked like they where drowning in the puffy, pastel colored acrylic that was their dresses.

Picking up their younger siblings, the older nations all walked over to the group of what Norway would describe as idiots with too much power.

"Oh, hey dudes," Said America as he saw them walk up. "Since I know you, like, wanna know," he blabbered loudly, "this is my lil sis Amerina." He pulled over a girl with hair the color of dried up grass and dull brown eyes; she appeared to be wearing an exact replica of Cinderella's Disney ball gown.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, isn't her outfit awesome!" shouted America. "Now she can be the princess and I can be the hero who saves her from bad guys!"

"Hey Norge, can we get Norna a little mermaid outfit?" asked Denmark.

Norway grabbed onto Denmark's tie and pulled on it. "No we cannot, idiot."

Denmark gagged as he pulled his tie out of the Norwegian's grip. "Ok, so how about Ophelia?" unfortunately for the Danish man this comment got him strangled again.

"You know, you're not setting a good example for any of the children here, comrade," smiled Russia "also this is Ruosia." he picked up a girl with white hair and violet eyes. "She's mine, so if you teach her bad behavior I'm not going to be very happy with you." He set her on the floor, allowing her bright pink dress to bounce up and down.

Norway shivered at the undertone in Russia's happy voice. Even he was scared of Russia.

France decided that it was time for him to introduce his sister . "Oui, tout le monde est ce petit bout de femme Franya."**1** He gestured to a girl with a done up mop of dirt colored hair, her navy blue eyes looked out from under her bangs and complimented her chalky purple dress.

"Vee, yes and this is Itsca la mia sorellina,"**2 **chirped Italy putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. The poor thing looked like the dress was wearing her and not the other way around. Big golden orbs bugged out of her head and her strands of terracotta colored hair only emphasized how small she was, it was rather pitiful.

…

"Alright ze meeting is ready to begin," shouted Germany, quieting down the loud nations. "Now I know this is not how we like to do things, but let's at least try to set a good example for ze new colonies."

The older nations all gave exasperated nods. "Well first of all aru. I would like to know aru. Why do the Nordics all have only one colony aru?" questioned China.

Denmark stood up "Ja well we wanted to be more sustainable, so we made one colony together!"

Korea hopped up on his chair. "ALL OF YOUR COLONIES ORIGINATED IN KOREA!" he shouted, and the he ran out of the room before China could scold him.

" Ha, Ha, Ha, Korea dude you're funny!" laughed America.

The older nations all sighed; so much for being good role-models. Then Poland started talking. "Well Russia, I would like to like tell you how totally fabulous the dress you like put on Ruosia is." That was quite a compliment, considering that it was Poland.

After this the meeting fell apart completely as the typical yelling began. Apparently it was impossible for the nations to cooperate for very long.

**1**: yes, everybody this is little lady Franya (French)

**2**: my little sister (Italian)

**sorry if the translations are wrong, i used Google Translate.**

**so if you couldn't tell the colonies names are derived from there countries name, or in Nornas case the regens name, hopefully that makes it easier to remember whos who.**

**i still don't own hetalia, if i did you would see the nordics more.**


	5. the awesome prussia and ice's friend

When the meeting finally ended Norna ran straight over to the male colonies. The other Nordics were surprised by this, but they meandered after her anyway. "Hey Norna, don't you want to play with the other girls?" Finland wondered out loud.

Norna gave the Finish man a look that could kill. "No. I don't like them and they don't like me. If you bring me over there I will bite you," she hissed.

Prussia had used his awesome hearing to overhear this conversation and he just couldn't keep himself from budding in. "Kesesesese, young lady ze awesome me would like to know why you don't like the other girls," he demanded.

Norna wasn't even going to try deal with this guy, he reminded her of Denmark in a way, but then that did give her an idea. "You're not that awesome, big brother Denmark is way more awesome then you."

Prussia was shocked, how could Denmark be more awesome than the awesome Prussia? It wasn't possible, she must be wrong.

Once he had recovered from the insult, he turned around to see Hungary clutching her stomach and laughing. "I like you kiddo, you can stay as long as you're always this spunky," she giggled.

Prussia pouted "but Hungary, she doesn't think I'm awesome!" he whined.

"No," countered Norna "I said you weren't _that_ awesome."

At this point everyone around them was laughing, even Germany and Norway. They had never seen Prussia so flustered.

"So," Hungary bent down to look at Norna "you don't like the other girls?" She had to wonder why, they didn't seam that bad.

The little girl shook her head. "No, they're mean," she said nonchalantly. Then she turned away from the adults to go play with her friends.

…

Norna sat on the meeting room floor as she showed the three boys a stuffed pink bunny. Her big brother norway had given it to her and she loved it very much.

Just as she was explaining that this was the best toy in the world (and that is a fact), a young man walked up to them.

"Hi, are you like Norna?" She nodded. "Oh I like thought so, my name is Hong Kong, I'm a friend of your big brother."

"So you're Hong Kong," she sniffed "you have big eye brows." Then she began to snicker, the face caterpillars above his eyes looked just like Ignan's. Were they related?

Iceland walked up behind his boyfriend and frowned "Norna that was rude."

The normally stoic Asian gave a slight smile and picked up the laughing child. "That's like fine Iceland, I'm used to it."

Norna looked up at Hong Kong with glassy blue orbs. "Mr. Hong Kong, are you related to Mr. England and Ignan?"

He gave a small nod. Well that was all she needed to know. With this information she jumped down from Hong Kong's arms and ran over to the boys. After that she ignored any adult who tried to talked to her until it was time to go.

**i don't own hetalia or Prussia's awesome**


	6. joining the magic club

After the world meeting Iceland, Germany, Spain, and England had arranged for their four colonies to have a few play dates. The first one was on a beach in Norway.

The second they got there Norna went dashing off along the rocks and sand with Ignan close behind her. It took them a second to react, but soon Iceland and England were chasing after them.

Germany and Spain watched this spectacle with amusement. As they trudged along the beach with their colonies the conversation topic quickly turned to the Italy brothers and their new sister Itsca.

When the four of them finally reached the others, they were met with an astonishing sight.

Ignan and Norna stood on top of a large rock holding each others hands. Sparkling gold light flowed out of their palms and met in an arch above them. In the center of everything a lovely blue flower was blooming.

Suddenly the light stopped and the flower fell into the hands of its creators.

The adults were all rather shocked, but Geram and Spaniy looked unfazed. England recovered first. "Well, the magic trio is going to have to train you two," he said with a huff.

Norna and Ignan both sighed "do we _have_ to?" they wined in unison.

"Yes." Well, getting out of this one was going to be hard.

…

Norna gave a loud yawn as England went over a set of magical ethics. "and most importantly you must only use your powers for good," said England with authority.

"Hypocrite," mumbled Norway.

England glared at him. "Oh, and what makes you say that?" he snapped.

"Lots of things. For example, when you turned France into a bull frog for a week," he stated not even bothering to look at the Britt.

"That was years ago!"

"That was last month."

Ignan tapped Norna on the arm and pointed to the open study door. She gave a small nod and they tiptoed out to the living room.

Once the two had escaped the magic club they went to find Scotland and Denmark, who had come with them to Romania's house. They found the two sitting in the kitchen having a drinking contest.

The pair of toddlers slowly walked out of the room and made their way to the front yard. Yes, thought Norna, This is much better then learning magical ethics.

**i don't own hetalia **


	7. a drunk, danish teenage

Norna smirked as she opened the refrigerator door. Did the other Nordics seriously think it was a good idea to leave a sixteen year old girl home alone for three days? And most importantly one related to Denmark? Really?

Not that she was complaining, she just questioned her brothers' logic in doing so. Although it wasn't entirely their doing, America was the one who had suggested they leave the colonies at home during world meetings.

This had lead Norna to believe that America ether really trusted Amerina or was just an idiot, the later being more likely. But what could she say; she was going to take full advantage of her time off.

She smiled as she pulled three bottles of Danish bear out of the fridge and passed two to her friends. Geram, Ignan, and she were all on there fourth beer but Spaniy was still sipping at his first drink.

In all honesty, Spaniy hated drinking with his friends. Ignan was usually slurring by his second drink, and Norna and Geram would start singing drinking songs in German that he couldn't understand.

It would be a bit easier to deal with if there were some wine for him to sip on, but the combination of cheap bear and stupid friends made him dread world meetings.

…

The next morning Norna woke up on the floor of her dinning room with a pounding headache. She looked up to see Spaniy wearing a smirk like it was an article of clothing.

He reached down and helped her off the floor. "Thought you might want this," he chuckled handing her water and an aspirin.

"Thanks," she muttered, then added as an afterthought, "why don't we stay away from alcohol today?"

"I don't think I'm the one that will need convincing," he said as he gestured to Ignan and Geram who were both passed out under the table.

Norna grind "you're right, but then again could they possibly say no to this face?" she said posing dramatically.

"With the bed head you have right now? Yes they could."

She gave him a fake pout and ran upstairs to take a shower.

**AN: ok so i've never been drunk, or hung over which means this chapter is probable riddled with inaccuracies, but it seems like something Denmarks little sister would do bear with me please.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	8. playing with awesome egos

With the world meeting done, it was time for the colonies to go back to school. Norna walked past a group of giggling Mars colonies, on the way to her locker.

She didn't mind school, but she did mind the uniform. Japan had designed them, and she found her uniform skirt to be ridiculously short. She also hated how the outfit framed her crew cut and made her look like a mouse, although she supposed that was her fault for keeping her hair so short.

After putting away her math text book Norna ran off to class. Every day when she entered second period she wondered who had made Prussia a science teacher.

The bell rung and class started. "Kesesesese, ok class today we will learn why I am so awesome!"

Norna sighed and raised her hand. "Mr. Beilschmidt, pardon my saying, but I don't believe that is a science. However if we are discussing sociology I would love to know why you believe you are 'awesome'."

Prussia frowned and gave her a glare. Norna smiled. And my brothers wonder why my teachers hate me, she thought.

…

Norna, Spaniy, Ignan, and Geram sat in the school cafeteria discussing the day's earlier events.

"I can't believe you said that to Prussia! You're going to have so much homework now!" gawked Ignan

Just as she was about to respond Itsca and Ruosia walked up to them. "Hey Norna, that thing you said to Mr. Beilschmidt was really funny!" chirped Itsca "do you want to like hang out with us and the girls later?"

"Not really, no." Norna hated these people, why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Well fine then!" huffed Ruosia, and the two girls stormed back to there table.

Sealand, who worked in the cafeteria, had overheard this conversation and felt he should put in his two cents. "You know Norna, it wouldn't kill you to make some more friends."

Norna glared at him "Sealand, you are not my friend. I do not consider you my family even if you were adopted by Sweden. And despite your delusions of grandeur, you are not an actual country. I don't feel the need to listen to your advice, now please leave."

She did feel bad for being so mean, but she just wasn't in the mood to deal with the hyperactive micro nation.

"That was kind of cold," Geram said once Sealand was out of hearing rang.

"Well of course she's cold, she was raised by Nordic countries!" smiled Spaniy. The rest of them rolled their eyes; if there was a king of lame jokes, he would be it.

…

"Norna! Have you been talking back to your teachers?" Iceland said in disbelief.

Oh joy, she thought. "Only to Mr. Prussia, brother."

Iceland sighed. "Well then I guess I can't really blame you, but you still shouldn't do it."

"l't h'r b 'c'"**1** mumbled Sweden

"If it's Prussia, then I believe she has a right to be a smart mouth," added Norway.

"Why do you all hate Prussia so much? I mean, he's almost as awesome as me!" chortled Denmark.

"Sorry Den, but even _I _don't think you're awesome, and _I'm _the nice one," said Finland.

Iceland, Norway, Sweden, and Norna all began to snicker as Denmark gave a pout. "You…you d-don't think I'm awesome?" He whimpered.

"We're just playing with you Den. We all think you're awesome!" laughed Norna. So maybe playing with his ego wasn't the _best_ idea, but life would be no fun if they didn't.

**1) let her be ice**

**i don't own hetalia**


	9. unwanted dates

Norna sighed as she took a comb off of her brother's night stand. When was the last time she had combed her hair? And more importantly, why did Norway own so many different hair products? Was he secretly a hair stylist, because if he was she desperately needed his help.

As she sauntered back to her room she couldn't help wondering if this was worth getting dressed up for. Yes Spaniy was rather cute, but he had only asked her out so Spain would stop pestering him about getting a girlfriend. Or at least that's what he told Norna, and if he was lying to her he was going to get an ear full of it.

She hated dresses and she hated makeup. If it was up to her she would be wearing jeans and a T-shirt, but her flamboyantly gay older brothers had insisted she wear something nice. God she hated her brothers some times.

"Oh, Norna you look adorable," cooed Finland.

"Oh fan-freaking-tastic, the king of moe thinks I'm cute," she grumbled.

"Is it really that bad to occasionally look like a girl?" asked Denmark.

"Yes! And if I have to wear a dress could it at least be a color other than pink?" she whined.

Before her brothers could respond the doorbell rang. The five men pulled her to the door and promptly disappeared.

She opened the door to find a smiling Spanish colony. Before she could greet him his mouth fell open in a gasp. "Y-you're wearing a d-dress," he stuttered.

"Yeah I noticed you idiot," she smirked "Also your nose is bleeding."

…

Norna frowned at her mashed potatoes, this entire situation couldn't get more awkward. Finally she looked up at her date "Spaniy, we're old friends. Can we please act like it?"

"Oh thank god I thought it was just me," he laughed. "So did you hear that Germany and Italy finally got together?"

Norna rolled her eyes. "It's about time, don't you think?"

"That's exactly what France said when Spain told him we were going out."

"Um, let's see, France knows we're going out, so every other nation, micro nation and colony knows as well!" she said with a sarcastic smile.

"Why do I get the feeling you're right?"

She shot him a knowing look and went back to eating.

**i don't own hetalia **


	10. American revolution redone

Norna trudged through the snow with determination.

Her thoughts were clouded with worry. When Geram had declared independence at Italy's diner party last night Germany did not look pleased. So when Geram hadn't turned up a school today she became rather worried.

She knocked on the door of the German household and stepped back. To her surprise Prussia opened the door. Now that she thought about it, they'd had a substitute in science class, hadn't they.

"Vhat do you vant," he sneered.

"I wanted to know were Geram was," she mumbled "he wasn't at school today." She shifted under the Prussian's steady gaze. He didn't seam very happy at the moment.

Prussia sighed. "Alright you can come in, but only if you help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Vell… you see vhen Geram declared his independence… him and Germany got in this big fight… it didn't end very vell and I'm having some trouble taking care of them."

Norna's eyes widened, she had been afraid this would happen. "Yes, yes I'll help you, just tell me were they are."

She followed Prussia into the living room and gasped at the sight before her. Booth men lay unconscious on the floor covered in different sized cuts and burses.

"I'm afraid this might turn into an all out var," whispered Prussia "the beginning of the American Revolution started a lot like this. I just don't vant to see Germany hurt the same vay England vas, that man still hasn't gotten over losing America."

Norna was quiet for a minute, Prussia had always been the narcissistic science teacher that she hated but had to put up with. She never thought about the things dissolved nations like him must have gone through, but now was not the time to ask.

"We should get them of the floor," she murmured.

**AN:what? two chapters in one day? i know it's crazy!**

**so as you may have noticed i attempted to do a german accent in this chapter, i hope i didn't offend anyone.**

**i don't own hetalia **


	11. Independnce

Norna sat on the couch with her brothers, the news was on and for once it acutely interested her.

"_The moon colony Amerina has just gained its status as an independent nation, hopefully other colonies like Norna will stay in their current position as colonies to prevent any more devastating wars from occurring."_

"You're a good girl, Norna." Denmark smiled and patted her head like she was a small child.

Norna bit her lip. "Um, well, about that. Can I please be independent too? It's just that I'm the only colony left in my friends group and it's kind of awkward."

Norway stared at her for a second with an emotionless face before speaking. "Absolutely not. You're far too young to be on your own, all the other colonies are just irresponsible."

Norna gave him a look of 'you have got to be kidding me', before saying in a sarcastic voice, "But _mom_, all the cool kids are doing it."

Iceland couldn't help but laugh at that. He new first hand just how over protective Norway could be, he just never had the courage to say something about it. "Come on Norway, just let her have her independence. It's a lot cheaper then spending all your oil money on a space war and you can still check in on her whenever you want to," he said.

Norway glared at his younger brother. "You are also far too young to be your own country, I don't agree with it at all."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have left me with Denmark, huh?"

Finland could feel the tension rising in the room, and thought it was time to intervene. "Maybe we should take a vote. Who thinks Norna should be an independent nation?"

Every one but Norway raised their hand. "Sweet! Four out of five say yes, that means I'm independent!" shouted Norna.

Sweden considered that maybe their now ex-colony had one too many Danes in it. That was the only explanation for Norna's loud voice and attention seeking behavior.

Norway glared at them all. "How could you all just _let_ your little sister go like that? What if she gets hurt!?"

"N'rw'y sh''s ' b'g g'rl sh' c'n t'k' c'r' 'f h'rs'lf," **1 **said Sweden.

"Yah! And anyways Icey was only fifteen when he became independent, she's eighteen, she'll be fine!" yelled Denmark.

Norway sighed. "Fine, I give in."

Norna smiled. "Thank you, big brother Norway," she said, giving him a hug.

Then she danced upstairs to her phone so she could tell all her friends the she, Norna Endymion, was an independent nation.

**1)** **Norway she's a big girl she can take care of herself.**

**AN: last chapter! Hooray! so i really hope you enjoyed this. it' was my first story so hopefully it didn't suke to bad.**

**please review**

**i don't own hetalia **


End file.
